h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikki Chadwick (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Rikki Chadwick from H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. Season 1 File:Rikki Chadwick.png File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Emma_Cleo_Rikki_Mermaid.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids.png File:3mermaids.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg Running Into Water.png File:Girls at beach.jpg File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Rikki In Red.png File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Mermaids At The Dock.jpg File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Friends.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Rikki.png File:Rikki Braids.png File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Emma Consolating Cleo.jpg File:Girls Sleeping.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:Candy and Miriam.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:Watch.jpg File:Rikki With Camera.png|Rikki swimming File:Rikki Filming Sharks.png|Rikki underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki swimming File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Rikki Protecting The Secret.jpg File:Rikki Selling Fish.jpg File:Emma & Rikki.png File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Rikki Sad.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Happy.jpg File:Moon Gazing.png File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:Rikki Fist.png File:Emma With Disgust.jpg File:Rikki Talking.jpg File:Rikki Working.png File:Rikki Using Power.png File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Trouble.png File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg|Rikki boiling water File:Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Limited Transformation.png|Rikki transforming File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Gift of Affection.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg|Rikki kissing Zane File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG|Rikki using her powers File:Bubble.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:S01E18.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Bscap442.jpg File:Bscap297.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap331.jpg File:Zane Giving the Dress to Rikki.jpg File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Beach.png File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:Rikki (2).png File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:Emma and rikki.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:Hazard_Team.jpg File:Rikki_and_Emma_on_Rocks.png File:Reviving_Miriam.jpg File:Cleo_Powers.png File:Change_is_Over_Rated.png File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Chatham_And_The_Girls.jpg File:Cleo_In_The_Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01_Metamorphosis.jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:S01E03.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation.jpg File:Running Into Water.png File:Emma and Rikki in Play-Here.jpg File:Friends.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (7).jpg File:Girls and her Zane.jpg File:Emma Looking Into Mirror.png File:Miriam's House.png File:Mermaids Looking Into Moon Pool.jpg File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png File:Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:Swimming_With_Dolphin.png File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:A6.jpg File:Girls Sleeping (2).jpg File:Byron says, you're fired.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Away.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_Walking.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron_and_his_Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:S01E19.jpg File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Rikki_Underwater.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg File:Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png File:Girls Hanging at the Cafe.jpg File:Girls Shopping.jpg File:Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Miriam Return.jpg DE62BDD0-3BB4-4BD2-8878-7F1E5390A9BF.jpeg Rikki on the bed.png Emma, Cleo and Rikki.png Pastries.jpg Three Frozen Colas.jpg Rikki Someone Help Elliot.jpg Turtle Eggs are Cute.jpg She sure is.jpg Emma Pouring It on the Ground.jpg Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Girls Shopping and Walking.jpg Wilfred and Rikki.jpg Rikki Hiding.jpg Emma Panics.jpg Emma Talking with Rikki and Cleo.jpg Watch (2).jpg Girls Watching.png Emma Panics.jpg Girls at School (5).jpg Rikki swimming season 1.jpg|Rikki swimming at season 1 original.gif Season 2 RikkiFace.jpg H2O 24.jpg EmmaCleoRikki.png Best Friends.jpg Cleo,rikki and emma season 2.jpg Cleo,emma and rikki season 2.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg Rikki Laughing.png H2OS22.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 4.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 3.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 2.jpg 3D10A643-6CB4-48CB-ADA6-D44D756B12CE.jpeg Untitled 3.jpg 20200201 203410.jpg Phoebe,cariba and claire photoshoot season 2.jpg Emma,cleo and rikki season 2 photoshoot.jpg Girls.png Rikki,emma and cleo season 2.jpg Season 2 cleo emma and rikki.jpg Poster season 2.jpg Pjp7vfah.jpg Rikki at the beach season 2.jpg Emma, cleo and rikki poster season 2.jpg 290cpw3g.jpg Season 2 photoshoot.jpg Emma, cleo rikki and emma poster season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma at cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg 5ikc065p.jpg H2o.png Rikki, Emma and Cleo.jpg Looking At The Moon.jpg Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg S02E01.jpg 25426774.jpg Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png Pants on Fire.jpg Control.png S02E02.jpg Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg Nate Train In Action.jpg Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg 168.JPG S02E08.jpg Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg Bscap222.jpg S02E03.JPG Zane Kissing Mermaid Rikki.jpg Riding For a Fall 12.jpg S02E07.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png S02E09.jpg 0group09.png Mermaids At School.png S02E05.jpg Rikki With Wish Granting on Face.jpg RikkiZaneKiss.jpg Emma, rikki, cleo (photo in the Sertori's kitchen).jpg Mermaids Cooking.png S02E07.png Lewis Talking to Mermaids.png H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg 235038.jpg Bscap321.jpg S02E11.png 2x11 rescue rikki.jpg Zane,emma,rikki,cleo and lewis season 2.jpg Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg Girls Watch.png H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg Mermaids Spying.jpg S02E10.jpg Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg Girls With Nate.jpg S02E15.jpg Don, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Rikki at the Camp.jpg 235040.jpg Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg S02E13.jpg Seasontwo026.jpg Rikki and the moon.jpg Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg Mischievous Mermaids.png Bath time.png S02E07.jpg S02E20.jpg 4522378591a5864953282l.jpg S02E21.jpg S02E06.jpg Hanging in Moon Pool.png S02E11.jpg S02E14.jpg S02E12.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Emma in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble (behind the scenes).jpg Rikki Drying Her Tail.png Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg S02E22.jpg Charlotte Boasting.jpg S02E23.jpg Rikki With Red Locket.jpg Them.jpg Bscap125.jpg S02E24.jpg Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg 2qxc42h.jpg Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg S02E26.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg S1 BFF's.png Cleo, emma and rikki season2.jpg Couples.png Swimming For The Boys.png ECRRunning.jpg ECRWaving.png Rikki Waving.png Rikki bikini.jpg Rikki and Zane Holding the MP3 Player.jpg H20 2x02-Cryokinesis 2.gif H20 2x02-Pyrokinesis.gif Girls in the campus of the high school.jpg Season 3 Rikki's Tail.jpg Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg Rikki In Water.jpg Mermaid Rikki.png BellaRikkiCleo.png Season 3 in the water.jpg Mermaids Splashing.png Kozos season03 mq 006.jpg 1280x1024-All.jpg 45838-15-04.jpg Mermaids Smiling.jpg Girls-h2o-just-add-water-13641793-300-231.jpg Cleo, bella, rikki.jpg 2kodh5.png 20200206 211456.jpg Normal kozos season03 mq 29.jpg 5sntts8g.png Cleo, Rikki and Bella in Moon Pool.png 20200206 211515.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Kozos season03 mq 008.jpg Mermaids In Moon Pool.png Season 3 rikki photos promotion.jpg Rikki season 3.png Eebc777x.png Season 3 promotion photos .jpg Rikki season 3 photo.jpg Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg Season 3 photos at beach promotion.jpg Rikki-cleo-bella-on-the-beach-h2o-just-add-water-8577051-229-167.jpg 005.jpg 7u8yhj.jpg H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg Rikki photo season 3.jpg Season 3 promotion photos at beach (2).jpg Season 3 promotion photos at beach.jpg Mermaids flying.jpg ImagesCAKA9MYN.jpg 28242496f18f1c470ff155c751fefd27527e20f-1475570841.jpg Rikki And Cleo.jpg Passers-by.jpg 3x01 rikki.jpg Rikki Boiling Bullies.jpg Water Tentacle Behind Rikki.jpeg Rikki Infront of Rikki's.png De5124fe90 56964987 o2.jpg Rikki season 3.jpg Zikki.png Rikki And Zane Kiss on Dock.jpg Rikki and Nate.jpg Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg Gelidkinesis 1-1.gif Gelidkinesis 1-2.gif Bscap0541.jpg S03E01.jpg Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg Rikki Taking Charge.jpg The Girls In The Moonpool And Unconscious Will.jpg Mermaids Looking Over Will.jpg Mermaids And Will.png Lewis Meets Bella.jpg H2O Season III pressdownload.jpg Girls at School (3).jpg Girls at School (4).jpg Spying Bella.jpg Rikki and bella.jpg S03E02.jpg Will Explaining What He Saw.jpg Rikki Using Powers.png S03E04.png Rikki at the Cafe.jpeg Rikki And Zane.jpg ZaneAndRikkiKiss.jpg Rikki Kidnapped.jpg Rikki Taped.jpg Leaping From The Boat.jpg Rikki's Birthday.png Girls and her Lewis at Rikki's Birthday.jpg The-girls-at-cleo-s-h2o-just-add-water-10072169-608-400.jpg Cleo and Rikki Worried.jpg Bscap0468.jpg S03E08.jpg Rikki As Rikko.png Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg Rikki Tailed.jpg Zano.png Bscap481.jpg S03E11.jpg 20200203 023503.jpg Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg Rikki and zane season 3.jpg 6ih4xads.png New Trio.jpg Aa6c495d75cd3e21d743bdfbe570324d.jpg Bscap550.jpg Rikki's After Party.png Zane and Rikki at Rikki's.jpg Rikki's Bar.png Bscap0506.jpg Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg 006powers.jpg S03E09.jpg Rikki and Bella Talking at the Cafe.jpg Bella and Rikki at the Cafe.jpg Rikki-laughs-h2o-just-add-water-9530475-608-400.jpg Fun on the Bed.png Rikki Laughing.jpg S03E05.jpg Group Metamorphosis.png RikkiBellaCleoTail.png S03E13.jpg Rikki zane.jpg Bella, Cleo and Rikki.jpg S03E07.jpg Rikki Using Power.jpg Rikki and Zane at the Cafe.jpg Bscap055.jpg Rikki 2.png Rikki Manipulating Waterfall.png RikkiAndTentacle.jpg Rikki Versus Tentacle.jpg Episode16.jpg BC8281ED-3DC8-4A6F-A76B-177C910A8438.png Girls and Guys at the Cafe.jpg Bella and Cleo at the Cafe.jpg Rikki And Will.png Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png Rikki With Ronnie.jpg Rikki And a Dolphin.jpg Girls at the Cafe (3).jpg Girls at the Marine Park (3).jpg S03E14.png Bella Singing at the Cafe.jpg Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg Necklaces.png Normal 005.jpg Cleo, bella, rikki and will in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Blue Light.jpg Girls at-mako with the crystal.jpg S03E21.jpg S03E17.jpg Normal bscap059.jpg Normal bscap481.jpg Rikki calling.png Girls Call.jpg Normal 0066.jpg Rikki On Chair.jpg Normal 027.jpg S03E22.jpg Projection.jpg Cleo And Rikki.jpg S03E20.jpg S03E16.jpg S03E04.jpg S03E24.jpg Mermaids in Moon Pool (2).jpg Rikki and Will in Mako Forest.jpg S03E18.png Girls and her Will at the Beach.jpg S03E18.jpg Normal 003.jpg Bella And Rikki.jpg 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis.gif Rikki In Red.jpg Normal 088.jpg 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis 2.gif Normal 076.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-28085044-476-272.jpg Beach party.jpg Normal 032.jpg Bscap239.jpg Bella and Rikki.jpg Normal 011.jpg Normal 017.jpg Rikki in Underwater Cave.jpg Battle Plan.jpg Bscap005.jpg Normal 018.jpg S03E26.jpg Mo.jpg Bella-rikki-cleo-big.jpg Bscap0222.jpg Bscap0062.jpg Normal bscap323.jpg Graduation.png Graduation Party.jpg Normal bscap495.jpg The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg Mermaid Train.jpg Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg H2o22.jpg Mermaid girls 3.jpg Rikki Swimming.jpg Mermaids OK.jpg S03E10.jpg S03E25.jpg S03E19.jpg Normal bscap170.jpg Normal bscap493.jpg Normal bscap169.jpg Normal bscap026.jpg Bscap007.jpg Season 3 Opening Credits Mermaids.png Bscap011.jpg Swimming .jpg 3x22 rikki(2).jpg 3x22 rikki .jpg 3x19 cariba, indiana and phoebe laughing.jpg 3x13 escaping from the water.gif 3x13 cleo preparing the wedding.gif 3x13 lewis telling rikki he's leaving.gif 3x13 the wedding.gif 3x13 bella singing in the wedding.gif 3x13 Lewis getting away.gif 3x13 transformation (2).gif 3x13 tranformation.gif 3x12 cleo, bella, will and rikki jump.gif 2x13 wedding in mako.gif 3x09 cleo,bella and rikki.gif 3x18 rikki eith ronnie.jpeg Season 3 tails.jpg 3x14 rikki swimming.jpg 3x26 riki Swimming.jpg 3x26 mermaids spying.jpg 3x16 rikki in mako.jpg 3x23 cariba behind the scenes.jpg 3x16 rikki moon pool (2).jpg Rikki 3x23.jpg Season 3 at mako bella,rikki and cleo.jpg Cleo rikki bella season 3.jpg 3x14 rikki will air.jpg 3x23 zane.jpg 307487363bd185a29d52a7c88249f1bc.jpg 3x26 rikki rocks.jpg 20200217 214913.jpg 20200217 214859.jpg 20200217 214826.jpg H2O-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-water-31380451-510-385.jpg 20200217 214922.jpg 20200217 224442.jpg 20200217 214745.jpg The girls swimming.gif 3x22 Rikki swimming.gif Bella and Rikki swimming (2).gif Bella and Rikki swimming.gif Season 3 the girls swimming.gif Rikki in season 3.jpg Rikki swimming ♡.jpg Rikki swimming season 3.png In Mako Mermaids File:Rikki in Mako.jpg Rikki Chadwick.jpg Rikki in mako.jpg Back in Moon Pool.png Mermaids in Moon Pool.jpg Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg Rikki Returns to Moon Pool.jpg Rikki and Water.png Rikki in Museum.jpg Rikki With Dragon Bracelet.png Rikki Using Powers.jpg Rikki With Bracelet.jpg Rikki in Museum With Bracelet.jpg Rikki and Mr. Singh.png Rikki and Little Girl.jpg Chris Fangirling Out.png Chris and Rikki Doing Selfie.jpg Season 3.png Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.jpg Weilan, Ondina and Rikki Spying.jpg Rikki Smiling.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Mermaids Category:Images of Rikki Chadwick